Remembering Sunday
by Inspirational97
Summary: She's slowly loosing everything important in her life including her own identity. There is only one thing on this planet she can hold to but even he might be slipping away. Can she regain control before hitting rock bottom or will she loose him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or related to Harry Potter.**

Hello, my name is Isabelle Green. I have long brown hair and blue eyes. I live at Number Five, Privet Drive in Little Whinging, right across the road from my best friend Harry Potter. I'm eleven years old today on the 31st of July along with Harry, we share the same birthday. I live with my mum Lisa Green and my dad John Green. I have known Harry since I was a baby because his aunt and uncle think I might be a good influence on him. Harry and I always have fun together ecpecially today because he always spends his birthdays at my house because his aunt and uncle don't even say Happy Birthday to him. We tell each other everything. He even told me about the time on Dudley's birthday when he thinks he accedentily made the glass to the snake cage go away after talk ing with the snake. He thought I would think he was crazy but I don't, he is still my best friend and always will be. We also go to primairy school together and I always tell off the people who make fun of him. Harry is not weird he is just treated badly by the only faily he has left. I wish his mom and dad would not of died. I'm sure they would of treated him the right way with love and everything.

Harry and I are currently eating a big Birthday Lunch in my kitchen wiht my mum and dad. It was all of our favorites. Homemade pizza and french fries with gummy worms and chocolate ice cream. We always have this on our birthday, it's a tradition. As I was helping myself to my second handful of gummy worms an owl came flying in through our open window. Harry and I screamed while mum and dad just went kindly over to the owl and took something off of it's leg. Harry and I shared a glance of 'What the heck?' whiel mum and dad sat down and looked at us both very seriously.

'Mum? Dad? What's that?' I asked refering the the letters in mum's hands. Harry just nodded his head while continuing to eat some french fries.

'Well honey we need to tell you somehting, you too Harry,' she said looking scared yet kinda of excited.

Harry and I held hands under the table like we always did whenever we got scared or nervouse. Mum continued not waiting for a response from either of us.

'We have kept a secret from you Isabelle, and you too Harry. What I hold in my hand is a letter to each of you stating that you are both welcomed to attend Hogwarts September first. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. You Isabelle are a witch and you Harry are a wizard. Isabelle, your father and I are both wizards too. Harry, you mother and father were also wizards. We went to school at Hogwarts with your parents Lily and James. We never told you two because we weren't sure if you were also going to be wizards or not. But you are for these letters' proves it.' She let out a big breath as she finished and looked to dad as though asking if she did a good job explaining.

My mind was racing but all my thoughts stopped when Harry breathed out 'You knew my parents?' I gave his hand a reasurring squezze and my mother smiled a little bit.

'Yes I did. Your mother and I were best friends for our seven years at Hogwarts. I actually helped your father plan out how to propose to Lily. When Lily and I became pregnant with you two at the same time we were exstatic. Imagine our suprise when you both were born on the same day. Their deaths were a great loss to us. You see the Dursleys' told you your parents died in an auto wreck. But that is a lie. You see back then a dark wizard was trying to control the world. Lord Voldemort is what we refer to him as. There was one thing standing in his way, you. So one night he went to your house to kill you but your mother and father put up a fight and lost their lives in the process. But your mother is the reason your alive today Harry. Now you have that scar on your forehead as a reminder of what Voldemort tried to do to you.' She said wiping a single tear from her cheek as Harry had a single finger tracing his lightning blot shaped scar. 'But we can stroll down memory lane another time for right now we have some shopping to do.'

I looked at Harry confused who mirrored my expression right back. 'Shopping?' I spoke for the first time since they explained who we really are. Wizards. That is going some getting use to. My mothers smile returned and it made me happy just to see her smile.

'Yes, shopping. You see since not everyone in the world is a wizard or witch there is a special place to get all the stuff you will need to go to Hogwarts. It's called Diagon Alley. Everything there is magical. Your father and I will be taking you both there to get your stuff so hurry and finish your lunch and will leave.'

Almost imedeitly Harry and I began eating in a hury excited to go to Diagon Alley. My brain at this point is a mess. I'm worried this all might be a joke or somehting but if it isn't then I'm super excited but what the best part is that Harry will be going to Howarts with me. I can't wait. Ten short minutes later Harry, mum, dad and myself were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley which was only a little crowded.

'Are you two ready?' My father asked.

I just shook my head still trying to take it all in.

'But sir, how am I suppose to pay for my stuff?' Harry asked confused.

'Ah yes I beleive that is taken care of my dear boy. You see Hagrid, Hogwarts game keeper, gave me your vault key a few days ago knowing you would probably get your letter so we will just have to make a trip to the bank and we can began.' My father spoke.

Suddenly Harry grabbed onto my hand scarred as a tiny wrinkely person walked right by him. Harry and I always held hands, it was natural for us whenever we were frightened or nervous even if we were happy. I never though twice about it. Two excitingly long hours later Harry and I were sitting in my room looking at all the stuff we had gotten in Diagon Alley. We had a dozen or so books on subject neither of us ahd ever heard of, a set my parents said we will need in potions class, plain black robes with the Hogwarts crest on them, our wands and two owls. Harry's wand was 11 inches long, made of holly, with a phoenix feather as it's core. Mine was 9 inches long, made of maple, with a unicore hair as it's core. Harry had bought a snowy white which he named Hedwig whiel I bought a pure black owl who I named Midnight. Out owls were sleeping peacfully in the corner of my room for I knew Harry couldn't take his back to the Dursleys' for they would have a heart attack. Mum and dad said they will explain to Harry's aunt and uncle how they will take him to platform 9 3/4 on September first and had already taken care of all his supplies he would need. Although they told us to not be suprised if Harry and I weren't aloud to talk anymore because Vernon and Petunia despise magical people. After a big dinner and a birthday cake and some presents Harry has said good bye to my parents, Hedwig and I and headed home. I really hope they treat Harry ok over there for the next two months before school starts. At least at Hogwarts we will have each other.

As predicted Harry was no longer aloud to come over and play anymore because as his uncle and aunt said we are 'magical freaks who do nothing but make normals peoples' life that much more difficult.' I think they are bunch of fat prats if you ask me. So for the two months before school started I spent my time playing with Midnight, reading ahead on my Hogwarts books, and asking my mum all about Harry's parents so I could tell him when I see him on the train to Hogwarts. My mum told me how Lily always had top scores in her class and how James was the best seeker and Quidditch Captain Hogwarts had ever seen. She also told me all about how Lily and Severus Snape, Hogwarts potion's teacher, were best friends untill Snape called Lily a very bad name and she no longer wanted to be his friend and how she spent months crying to her over it. She also told me how James was in love with Lily for years but she wouldn't give him the time of day but that didn't stop him and how in their seventh year Lily finally gave in and fell in love with James resulting in a future wedding which my mum was the maid of honor for and then later on Harry. She also told me about an orginization called Order Of The Phenoix that they all were in that Albus Dumbeldore, Hogwarts headmaster, had created to fight against Voldemort. Both my mum and dad along with Harry's parents were apart of it. She told me how Nevil's parents were tortured to insanity for information on where Lily and James were hiding with Harry and how James's best friend Siruis sold them out and then later killed their best friend Peter Pettigrew anlong with a dozen muggles. But my mum doesn't beleive it, she says that Siruis was to good of a friend to sell them out and he was being framed. I can't wait to tell Harry all this on the Hogwarts Express, I know he would love to hear it.

It was the morning of September first and I was waiting in the car for mum and dad to go get Harry from the Dursley's. We had already packed all of Harry's belongings into the trunk along with all my stuff. I was playing with Midnight when the door across from me opened up to reveal a very happy looking Harry.

'Harry!' I yelled throwing myself out of my seat and into him almost knocking him down.

'Merlin I missed you, I haven't had anyone to play capture the flag with in two months' I said with a fake pout while sitting back in my seat.

'I know I missed you too, the Dursley's made me do nothing but chores for the past two months! It was exhausting, I wasn't even aloud outside' he said looking glum. 'but I'm here now' he said smiling again. The car ride to the train station was only ten minutes in which Harry and I talked the whole time while mum and dad just sat silently in the front seat.

'Platform 9 3/4? How do we find that?' Harry asked confused while looking at his train ticket.

'Yes Harry 9 3/4. We will show you don't worry' my dad said with humor in his voice. We kept walking will all out stuff in tow untill we came upon a brick wall. 'Ummm mum?' I asked not getting why we were in front of a brick wall.

'I'll go with Isabelle and you go with Harry dear' my mum said to my dad.

He smiled before grabbing Harry's hand and whispering in his ear. Then before I knew it they were both running at the wall. I was about to yell at them to stop untill they disapeared. They just up and disapeared into the wall.

'You see sweetie' my mum said pulling me out of my thoughts 'you just run at the wall and on the other side it the Hogwarts Express.'

Well if Harry and dad did it then so can I. Mum took my hand and we starting running towards the wall, right beofre we hit it I closed my eyes as though bracing myself for an inpact but was met with a breaht of fresh air. Opening my eyes I saw hundreds of kids huggin their parents and boarding a bright scarlet train, friends embracing, and children just like me gazing in wonder at their first glimpse of the magical world. I looked to my left to see my mum and dad looking at those their minds were swimming of memories of when they went to Hogwarts and to my right Harry had a smile on his face and a glassy look in his eyes.

'Well you two better get going and find a conpartment or you might not get one. I want you too to look after each other, and be good. Now give me some sugar' my mum said with a tear on her cheek.

Harry and I both hugged my mum and dad before we gave our luggage to a man who magicaly put them on the train and goign in the train in search of a conpartment. In less than five minutes Harry and I found an empty conpartment in which we sat silently just taking in everything that we had seen in such a little time. We were both torn from out thoughts thoe when our conpartment door opened to reveal a reaheaded boy about our age standing there.

'Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full' he asked looking kinda of scared and shy.

'Why of course' I said scooting over to the window to allow him some room. 'Thanks' he said taking a seat.

'I'm Ronald. Ronald Weasley, but everyone just calls me Ron' said the redhead hodling out his hand for me to shake. 'Isabelle. Isabelle Green' I said shaking his hand. 'Harry. Harry Potter' Harry said shaking his hand in return also. Ron's jaw hit the floor as his eyes went big.

'The Harry Potter! If you are then...can I see your scar?' Harry rolled his eyes but lifted up his fringe showing his scar that I had become use to.

Ron's eyes went even bigger if possible before he gained composure and just talking to us. Ron was explaining what Quidditch was to Harry while I began re-reading _**Hogwarts A History **_when a bushy brown haired girl opened the door to our conpartment asking.

'Have you guys seen a toad? Nevil lost his and we are looking for it.' She seemed nice but kinda bossy but you know what they say, don't judge a book by it's cover.

Right when I was about to no a frog decided to jump from god knows where onto my head. I just laughed at everyone's shocked faces before grabbing the toad and saying 'Well I think I found him.' The girl in the conpartment way turned her head to the side and called for her friend Nevile. A boy our age ran into our conpartment muttering a thank you before grabbing his toad and goignback out leaving the girl standing there loking frazzeled.

'Hello I'm Isabelle, and you are?' I asked extending my right hand while balancing my book in the other.

'Hermione. Hermione Granger. Ah is that _**Hogwarts A History**_? I've read it twice already, you?' she said with a little excitment in her eyes.

'This is my second time reading it, I just find it so fascinating' I said folding the cornor of my page to mark my spot while Hermione sat down across from me.

For the rest of the train ride Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch while Hermione and I talked about all the books we have read already over the summer. I am so glad I finally found someone is not ashamed to be a nerd like me when it somes to school work. After about an hour or so a loud voice boom telling everyone we will be arriving shortly and to put on out robes. Hermione and I went to the girls to change while Ron and Harry went to the boys. When we got back to the conpartment I saw Harry looking annoyed and Ron looking very red in the face. In front of them with a smirk on his face was a boy our age with platimun blonde hair.

'What seems to be the problem?' I asked sonfused on of the looks on everyone's face. The boy with blonde hair turned towards me with a creepy smiel on his face saying,

'Nothing, just leaving Potter and Weasle here to mingle with the wrong crowd. But why don't you come back to my conpartment with me and leave the mudblood here with the blood traitor. I am a pure blood after all. Draco. Draco Malfoy is the name and you doll face?.'

The word mudblood sent sparks in my mind. My mum told me that it was the worst name you could call someone who had muggle parents, it was the word Severus called Lily when they were children. The smile I previously had my face was wiped clean as my vision went red from anger.

'First off it's Weasley not Weasle you prick. Second off I ever hear you calling my best friend a mudblood again I will make sure that your precious pure blood will ass will never see the light of day again Malfoy. Oh and never call me dollface again or oyu won't have even the slightest breath to say it with you little prat' I said with venom in my voice as my hand trembeled at my side just itching to punch him. His face went red with embarresment and anger as he stomped away.

'Dang Isabelle, I knew you had a temper but that was new even for me' Harry said suprised as I took my seat next to Ron and across from Hermione.

'Nobody, not even god himself insults my friends' I said still angry. 'Thanks Isabelle, nobody has ever stood up for me like that' Hermione said hugging me.

'Well what are best friends for' I said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ron just said thank you and gave me a smile as I could tell he was still embarrased by the whole situation. I looked out the window to see a giant castle in the distance before turning back to the others' with a smile on my face.

'We're here.'

Man, people always tell you how bug Hogwarts really is but even then your still not prepared for it's size. This place was huge! So big that I'm sure half of it wasn't even used. Everyone was standing in the Great Hall awaiting to be sorted. The ceiling had hundreds of floating candles in what looked like a deep blue sky as though it were night out. All the first years stood in alphebetical order as Mogonical called out names. What suprised me was that my name was called a little earilier than expected and it was the wrong name.

'Isabelle, Black' Mogonical called out looking astonished.

Having already met all the other first years I knew that I was the only Isabelle so I stepped up but said 'It's Isabelle Green, not Black.'

She just continued to stare curiously at me as she sat the hat on my head. I was prepared to hear the voice in my head but was suprised when the hat spoke out loud.

'_Mhh another Black, didn't expect to see that. Your a lot like your mother, but more like your father. Let's hope you don't get into as much trouble as your father did. You would do good in Slytherin like your father's side of the family but I can see that your truly good at heart. So it must be ...GRYFINDOOR!'_

The far right table started clapping and cheering as I walked over dazed. My father was a trouble maker? Over the summer my mum told me he was one of the best students in his class, and his entire family had been in Gryfindoor. Not Slytherin. And why did he say another Black? I'm a Green. Man my head hurts from all this thinking. I turned my attention back to the sorting just in time to see Harry being sorted. When the hat yelled Gryfindoor I went wild, now both Harry and I we're in the same house. Harry walked over with a big smile on his face as he sat down across from me and next to Hermione who must of been sorted while I was deep in thought. Of course that Malfoy git from the train was in Slytherin, but thankfully Ron was also in Gryfindoor and he indroduced us to his older twin brothers Fred and George. Dumbledore, a wise looking old man who was our headmaster, gave us a little welcome speech before allowing us to tuck in but not before giving me a look that said 'I know something you don't.' Dinner was fun. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I sat there just talking and stuffing our faces. I could tell we were all going to be best of friends.

After dinner Dumbeldore said a few more words and let us leave but before I could walk out of the Great Hall I heard my name being called.

'Isabelle, I would like you to stay for a moment,' Dumbeldore said walking towards me.

Hermione and Ron kept walking to the Common Room but Harry stayed back to see what was wrong.

'May I ask why sir?' I asked politely.

'I need to have a talk with you and your mother, are you sure you want Harry there?' He asked with a twinkle in his deep blue eyes.

'Yes sir I would like him there, he's my best friend' I said already knowing that whatever I was going to 'talk' about I will probably need Harry there with me.

'Very well, follow me please' he said walking away and down a hallway.

Harry and I gave each other a confused loka nd followed him. After about five minutes of walking we came upon a giant gargoyle where Dumbledore procedded to say 'Lemon Drops' and the gargoyle stared to spin upwards revealing a stair case. Harry and I followed Dumbledore up the stairs in awe and walked into a giant room that was breathtaking. In a way it seemed to show whgat kind of a man Dumbledore is.

'Please, sit' Dumbledore said motioning us to two chairs in front of his desk.

He took a seat in fron tof us at his desk before throwing something into the fireplace behind him and mumbeling a few words. In a matter of seconds my mother's face appeared in the fire looking confused.

'Albus, is there a reason you called me?' She asked polietly.

'Yes actually there is Miss Green. You see during your daughters sorting she was called Isabelle Black and the hat proccded to say a few things about her father. I'm sure she is pretty confused on why so I would like you, as her mother, to explain the reasons to her' Dumbledore spoke calmly.

My mother's face was a range of emotions form sad to anger to suprise to even a little excitment.

'Oh...ya I guess she deserves to know the truth' my mother said with a sigh.

Dumbledore motioned for me to come and sit beside him so I did but not after grabbing Harry's hand and making him sit beside me.

'Isabelle' my mother said looking me in the eyes, 'There is one more secret I haven't told you. You see when I was younger I told you how I was best friends with Harry's mom, well I was also best friends with Sirius Black. When we grew up we fell in love, and ended up having you. He loved you so much and was a great father for your first year. You remmber me telling you about Sirius and how he was blamed for killing all those muggles plus Peter Pettigrew and sent to Azkaban, well that was when I met John. Sirius had a life sentence so I moved on and fell in love with John. All these years I told you John was your father but in truth Sirius was. I am sorry I never told you but I thought is was for the best. I'm truly am sorry for all the confusion baby girl but I love you' she finished with a tear on her cheek and then disapeared form the fire.

I sat there shocked. Who I though was my dad really wasn't and a man who was blamed for a mass murder really was my father. Simple right? No. I guess it explains why I have such black hair and blue eyes while mom and da-John have blonde hair and brown eyes. I can't beleive she kept this form me for all these year. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Harry shaking my arm and saying my name.

'Isabelle, are you ok?' he asked looking at me with real concern.

'Ya, I'll be ok. I mean it isn't the worse thing that could be thrown my way and people have delt with worse than being lied to their whole life. I'll get over it' I said siping away a tear I was suprised to find made it's way onto my cheek before giving Harry a hug.

I turned to Dumbledore and asked with a little bit of difficulty,

'Will I ever get to meet my father?' Dumbledore looked at me with sorrow and some compassion.

'Someday little one, someday. But not now for right now you need to get to your common room and go to bed for you have classes tomorrow' he spoke with humor in his voice at the end.

'Yes sir' both Harry and I said at the same time.

Dumbledore had a Gryfindoor prefect escort us to the common room where only Hermione and Ron were waiting up for us.

'Where did you guys go after dinner? We couldn't find you and then we saw you walking off with Dumbledore' Hermione said relevied that we were back.

'Dumbledore need to talk with me, turns out part of me has been kept a secret my whole life but oh well I'll live' I said a little angry that my life somewhat of a lie.

'What do you mean Isabelle?' Hermione asked concerned.

'Turns out who I though was my father isn't. Sirius Black is my realy father' I said exsauhsted.

Both Ron and Hermione gasped.

'You mean the serial killer Sirius Black?' Ron asked awed.

'Yes Ron and don't call him that he's my father not some murder' I exclaimed.

'Sorry Izz' he said looking regretful.

'It's ok Ron I shouldn't of snapped at you Im juyst tired that's all. Can we go to bed Hermione?'

'Of course, I have actually been waiting for you to go up with me because I didn't want to face them all on my own. The other first years have already been making fun of me' she said with a tear in her eye.

I put my arm around her should and led her up stairs to our dorm while saying,

'Well if I ever catch one of them saying anything mean to you I will make sure they regret it ok?' She smiled at me and headed to her bed while I gave all the girls in the dorm a death glare that stopped them from laughing behind Hermione's back when she walked past them.

I took a nice long shower to help relax me but to no avail for that night I didn't sleep all that well for my dreams were full of what my father looked like and how he acted and if he still loved me or not. I woke up to Hermione calling my name.

'Come get up Isabelle we have two hours to get ready and go eat beofre our first class' she said while running a brush through her untamable hair.

'I'm up' I said while throwing on some clean robes, running a battery powered straightner through my hair, and putting on some make up.

'Let's go' I said to Hermione who was waiting for me by the portrait to go to breakfast.

It took us twenty minutes to even get to breakfast for we kept getting lost but when we got there Harry and Ron had already finished and we looking at their scheduals.

'Here we grabbed yours for you' Harry said handing me mine and Ron handing Hermione hers.

'Thanks' I said grabbing a apple muffin and eating it in two bites before washing it down with some pumpkin juice.

'Mhh Potions then Muggle Studies then Herbology and lastly Transfiguration. Sounds good to me' I said looking over everyone else's schedual to see we all had the same classes for the day. Then again we were all Gryfindoor so of course we would have the same classes together.

Walking into Potions class you could say I wasn't very excited, the place was very dark and stuffy. But I was excited for the class itself. Everyone sat chatting aimlessly when Professer walked in his cape blowing in behind him as he bellow for everyone ot be quiet. He went on explaining everything we would do this year before doing road call. When he came to my name he sneered in my direction but it didn't phase me I mean Siri-dad did treat him bad in his Hogwarts years.

When he came across Harry's name he started asking him questions nobody in the class knew except for Hermione and myself probably because we had read ahead. After taking away ten points from Gryfindoor, because Snape thinks it's not right for Harry to come to class not reading a thing and preparing , the lesson finally started. And hour and a half of reading and potion making is fun but exauhsting expecially when you have a teacher breathing down your neck and always critizising you. Mutiple time he harrased Harry or I because of our parents, or called Hermione a know it all. Somehow though Hermione and I were able to make a perfect potion to which he duducted zero points from. I was releived when class was finally dismissed but instead of follow everyone out the door I stayed behind.

'Come on Izz' Hermione said walking out of the door using the nickname Her, Ron and Harry had begun to use.

'I'll be right there' I said telling her to go without me. When everyone was out of the classroom I picked up my stuff and when to Snape's desk where he was furiously writing somehting down on a peice of parchment.

'What do you want Black?' he asked emtionless but scowling when he said my new last name.

'Why proffeser?' He looked up form his work to stare at my with confusion.

'Is this some sort of trick you learned form your good for nothing father' he sneered at me.

'Why do you treat Harry and I like this? I know about your childhood at Hogwarts and how our father's treated you but that gives you no reason to treat us like this. I am not my father. I may look like him but I am not him, I am myself. And Harry may look like James but he is not James. If anything he is Lily. You know the girl you once loved, and if you ever did love her then you would treat her son, the one person she died for, a little better. We are not the same people as out parents so don't treat us like we are them please. It's not fair. Oh and ease up on Hermione a little, she is only trying to do her best and please you' I said calmly.

The longer I spoke the more shocked Snape's face went. I didn't wait for a reply as I just turned and walked out of the room with nothing but a good-bye. The rest of the day went by uneventful but when I did pass Snape in the hall on my way to dinner he didn't sneer at me but his eyes actually sotfened a bit. I laied in bed that night just staring at the ceiling thinking. It's only my first day here and it's been very...interesting to say the least. I hope the rest of the year goes by fast and uneventful.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back on my first year at Hogwarts I can't help but smile yet frown. The year was a mix of emotions for me.

I was happy and excited for Harry when he was named the Gryfindoor Seeker one day after getting Nevil's remembrall back from that evil git Malfoy . But I was worried when Harry got challenged to a wizard duel by Malfoy and him along with Ron, Hermione and Nevil left in the middle of the came back about an hour late huffing and puffing about how Malfoy tricked them and then they almost got caught by and how they ran into a room with a three headed dog that was standing on a trap door.

For the next couple of month they did nothing but obsese over it as they tried to find out what was under the door and why it was being gaurded. They tried to get me in on the conversation but I had more important things to worry about.

I spent most of my time studying, doing homeowrk, practicing spells, relaxing or trying to avoid Malfoy who seemed to follow me everywhere. He was really creeping me out by the way he would look at me during classes or in the halls.

One upside of the year was that Snape wasn't so mean to Harry, Hermione or I. He didn't critizie Hermione on being a know it all or talk to Harry and I badly about our parents or even conpare us to them. He was still a little cold hearted towards us but at least he cared enough to ease up on us a bit.

I remember the day that made Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I's friendship solid. Hermione being herself showed Ron up in Transfiguration and later in the day Hermione and I overheard Ron saying something mean about Hermione to Harry. She ran off in tears to the nearest girls room. After calling Ron a 'brainless prat' and giving him a death glare I ran after Hermione to comfort her. I held her as she cries saying how nobody likes her and Ron's right she is a know it all. I told her that if nobody cared then why did so many first years already look up to her for her knowledge. Why was I her best friend and why was she even here. I was also telling her how Ron is a prat and he was just upset about how things went in class that day. After I finally got her to stop crying we got up to leave only to releize that a giant troll was in the bathroom.

Just as it started attacking us Ron and Harry ran into the room and started distracting the troll. Eventually we were able to knock out the troll thanks to Ron's help. I remember Harry running up to me asking if I was ok and saying how he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost me. We ended up lossing five points from Gryfindoor that night. Something happened during the fight with the troll that made us all really close, if anything it brought me even closer to Harry.

I still remember standing in the stands at the Quidditch Pitch cheering for Harry during his first game ever. It was cold out as I could see my breath whenever I yelled to support our team. Hermione and Ron were beside me as I cheeried also giving their support. It gave me a heart attack when Harry's broom started acting weird and tried to throw him off. When Hermione fingured out that it was Snape who was curssing the broom we all ran out of the stands and underneath the one where he was sitting, Hermione muttered a spell under her breath setting Snape's robes on fire causing him to break eye contact with Harry. We ran back to our seat to enjoy the rest of the game but I couldn't help but think that someone else must have done it. Snape was being nice to me after my talk to him the first day of lessons, he can't suddenly have the urge to kill Harry. It had to be someone else.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I saw Harry barreling towards the ground at an alarming speed. He hit the ground , stood up, and coughed up the snitch. I was amazed but still worried at the same time.

I remember staying at Hogwarts for Christmas because Harry had to stay there and I didn't want him to be loney with only him and Ron staying. I bought Harry some of his favorite treats and some new quills while he got me a very pretty necklace he said he found in his vault at Gringotts. It was a small green orb incased in a series of silver twiges with very tiny leaves hanging off of it. I wear it everyday. That day Harry had recevied an invisibility cloak that was his fathers.

That night after Ron had went to bed Harry and I went exploring in the Restricted section of the library. When Harry opened a random book it screamed as a face popped out of it. After quickly closing it and returning it to it's spot we ran for it as Flinch was coming towards us. Running into an empty classroom Harry and I tried to catch before being awed by a beautiful mirror standing in the middle of the room. Going to examine it Harry read outlous something that was inscripted on the top of it.

'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Well what does that mean?' he said a little frustrated.

'I show not your face, but your heart's desire' I said in awe.

'What?' he asked turning towards me confused.

'It's written backwards and is spaced diffrently but if put in the right order it reads, I show not your face, but your heart's desire' I said as his face began to beam understanding.

'Go on Harry, stand in front of it' I said with curiousity.

He stepped in fron tof the mirror and gasped.

'What do you see?' I asked.

'My...my parents. I see my parents' he said with happiness and sadness in his voice.

'It means your heart deepest disire is for you to be with your parents again.' I said a little sad that he never even got to know them yet I have known my mother my whole life and had a father figure such as John in my life.

Harry looked away actually a little bit happier than before.

'Your turn' he said stepping away from the mirror.

Cautiously I stepped forward and looked into the mirror only to have my breath taken away. Staring back at me was an older looking Harry, and let me tell you..he was handsome! His arm was around what looked like an older version of me..but something else suprised me. There were two kids one the spitting image of Harry and the other looking what I expected my father looked like. The second thing that suprised me was that the belly on the older looking me was huge. This can't be my hearts depeast desire I mean I'm only 11 for crying out lous I thought.

'Well, what do you see?' Harry asked.

'Um, I'm a world famous aoura, yeah that's it' I said a bit shocked and embarrased.

He seemed to know I was lying but brushed it off.

'We should get out of here and back to our dorms' I said eager to change the subject.

'Um ya' he said.

That night left me confused on many things. Did I really want Harry? Did I even like him like that? And if I did would he feel the same? Just thinking baou tit gave me headache. Of course all my worries went away for a while since Hermione had found out who Nicolas Flamel was right after Christmas break. Not only that but Harry and Hermione had smuggeled Norbert, Hagrid's baby dragon, off to Ron's older brother Charlie who works with Dragons' in Romainia. Of course they got caught and had gotten hundreds of points taken away from Gryffindoor. Times like thoes make me glad I didn't go along with all their crazy adventures.

Harry and I were still as close can be and found time to always be together. He began to notice Malfoy always lurking around and starting walking me every class afraid that he might try to hurt me. I didn't object for it was more time I got to spend time with him. I remember being scared to death when Harry and Hermione came back from their detentions and told me what happened with the hooded figure in the forest.

I felt as though I could of lost Harry that night and I never wanted to loose him, ever. He was my best friend. It was only a few weeks ago when Harry, Hermione and Ron had gone through the trap door on the third corridor and faced Voldemort. After escaping with his life Harry told me what had happened. The whole time he was telling me the story I remember feeling as though a metal hand was gripping my heart.

The thought of Harry in danger along with Hermione and Ron made me feel terrible. With the little free time we all had throughout the year Hermione and Ron had become my best friends next to Harry and I didn't want to loose nay of them. I felt as though I should of been there to help or at least do somehting. It still haunts me to this day to know that I wasnt there to help.

So here I was sitting in a conpartment with Harry, Hermione and Ron on our way home from Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking about their upcoming summers while I re-read the letter in my hand. _You real dad wants to meet you. -Mom_ My father. Wanted to meet. Me. Why now? Why not years earlier? I was scared to meet him, what if he didn't like me? What if I wasn't the daughter he wanted? I was pulled from my thoughts as the train came to a stop. I looked to Harry as he asked me

'You ready to go home?' I sighed and said 'As ready as I'll ever be as long as your with me.'

It's true. I would be able to go through this usmmer as long as my best friend was by my side.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I do love reviews just so you know (: But anyways, this isn't my first fanfic story but it is my first that I decided to post on here, I really hope you are enjoying it so far. Please let me know what you think. **_

It was time to see my dad. I had only been home for two weeks in which I spent hanging with Harry every chance I got. He told me that the only reason he was aloud over was because he threatened he would use magic on the Dursley's who didn't know he wasn't allowed to do it outside of Hogwarts. For two weeks we spent our time playing board games or reading together. There wasn't much to do so we got bored pretty quickly.

One night my mum brought up the fact that my real dad wanted to meet me and I reluctantly said I will visit him in a few days time. I was bringing Harry with because I knew I would need his support.

Mum was taking us to a place called Azkaban and that is where I would meet my father. It was a scary place. These things my mother called Dementors where floating all over the place. They made me think scary thoughts like Harry dieing or Harry never wanting to be my friend again or my father hating me or my mother dead or leaving. All those thoughts made me very depressed but I tried to keep focused on the fact that I was meeting my father in mere minutes. We were walking down a hall escorted by a Minister Offical.

To my right and left were cells containing scary looking men and woman who were either staring emotionless at us or screaming words I couldn't make out. We stopped at the very last cell on the right were a man with long shaggy black hair, and a very thin pale complexion was sitting holding his head rocking back and forth.

I grabbed Harry's hand in fear and anxiety. He pulled me in for a tight hug while I kept my eyes fixed on the man in the cell. My father.

I felt my mum's hand on my shoulder as she said 'Go on hunny we will be standing here waiting for you, don't be afraid.'

I looked at Harry who gave me nod of encouragement and a weak smile. I left go of him and walked to were the man ascorting us was unlocking the cell. Once unlocked I walked inside alone even though the man still had yet to look up and notice my presence.

'Dad...' I chocked out in an attempt to get his attention.

At once his head snapped up to reveal the same blue eyes I held but his were void of emotion. His eyes frantically scanned my face as he st stood up and walked towards me.

'Isabelle?' he said in a raspy voice which I guessed hadn't been used in years.

I nodded as I felt tears coming to my eyes. He reached out to embrace me and I happily accepted. It seemed as though that with that hug all my worries and fears had faded and was now replaced with curiosity and growing love for a man I knew would be a lot like me. He pulled back and looked at me with a small smile gracing his lips.

'I don't know where to start' he said his voice still a little raspy.

'How about at the beginning' I said a little more coffendient then before.

'What do you want to know?' he asked as he still held onto my arms.

'Did you do it? Did you really sell out the Potters'?' I asked.

I had to know. If he really did then I don't know if I would ever be able to forgive him. Harry was my best friend and I couldn't even imagine betraying him in anyway. Plus it was his parents that lost there their lives. I looked back at Sir-my father to see tears streaming down his face.

'No, I didn't do it. Prongs was my best friend and Harry was my godchild! How could I do that to them!'

One look in his eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth. No matter what any judge or anyone said I knew he wasnt lieing. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as I sighed in relife. His rough hands rubbed circles in my back as I held onto him. I pulled away and wiped away a tear that had made it's way onto my cheek.

'I believe you. I really do. Now tell me. Why is this the first time you ever wanted me to visit you? Why not when I was younger? We could of gotten to know each other sooner' I said as a little anger grew in my voice.

'I was scared' he began his voice shaking, 'I was scared you would reject me as your father, I was scared that oyu would want nothing to do with me. I never stoped thinking about you and how you were doing. I didn't want to throw your life off balance by allowing you to find out that your father was a suspected mass murderer and friend betrayer. But then your mother wrote me saying you knew and I wanted to see you. I wanted my daughter back. I wanted to know everything about oyu that I never got to know. Your favorite color, your favorite book, your favorite subject's at Hogwarts, your wand type. I wanted to know everything I should of known if I was with you for the past eleven years. So please give me that chance. Even though I'm in here I want the chance to be the father I never got to be. Please...' he finished as his voice choked up and his eyes were swimming with tears.

By now I had tears pouring down my face and I was sniffeling uncontrollably.

'Of course...dad' I said in a hoarse voice.

I could see the relief in his eyes as he once again hugged me tight.

'Thank you' was all he said as he let me go and kissed my forehead.

He then pulled me down to sit beside him and said 'Tell me everything I've missed, I want to know everything about you.'

His eyes held some excitement but before I could tell him anything I wanted him to meet someone.

'First, I want you to meet someone' I said standing up.

'Harry, come here..' I called from the entry of the cell.

Almost instantly Harry had walked in and was by my side holding my hand asking if I was ok.

'I'm fine Harry really, but I want you to meet someone. Meet Sirius Black my father and your Godfather.'

Harry's eyes widened as I heard my dad take in a gasp of breath.

'It's not what you think Harry' I said knowing what was going through his mind. He was thinking how Sirius was blamed in selling his parents out resulting in their deaths. 'He didn't rat your parents out Harry. I'm your best friend, trust me on this one.' I said hoping he would believe me.

'Did you do it' was all Harry said towards Sirius as his face was hard as stone.

I squeezed Harry's hand as he waited for a response.

Siruis looked him in the eye and said 'No.'

I could tell Harry had seen the honesty in them as I had for he relaxed and nodded towards Sirius. He was probably still a little uncomfortable around him though but I needed him here.

'You look just like your father James but you have Lily's eyes' Sirius said with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Harry mumbled a thank you and sat down next to me still holding his hand. Him being here gave me some comfort and made all this seem a little less unnerving.

'Ok now time to know everything' my dad said with a small smile on his lips.

And that is how I spent the next three hours. I sat on the floor holding Harry's hand as I told him everything. I told him about how I had broken my arm when I was four when harry and I had climbed a tree and I fell out. I told him how I first used magic when I was 6 and mistakenly made a glass of water fall on our old cat after she had scratched me. How I got amazing grades in primary school with Harry. How Harry and I had been best friends since meeting and how we always celebrated our birthdays'. I told him everyone of my adventures I had with Harry when we were children. I told him everything about my first year at Hogwarts like how Hermione was my best friend along with Harry and Ron. How I loved Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions because I was very gifted in those classes yet how I detested Herbology and Muggle Studies.

In turn he told me everything I wanted to know. He told me how him, James and Remus were best friends and they always got in trouble for pranks. How him and James had gotten the highest record of detention ever. How he was a beater and James was a seeker for the Quidetch team years two all the way to seven. How he had his own fan club and everything.

I turned out that we were very much alike. I could already tell that I loved this man like a father and it felt as though he was never gone. After three long hours of talking mum came in and said it was time to go. Deep down I was really thankful we had to go because I beginning to become very tired. I gave my dad a tight hug and a promise to write him at least once a month before saying goodbye and leaving in Harry's arms for he was carrying me because I was so dead on my feet.

I must of fallen asleep on the ride home because next thing I remember was waking up in my own bed with Hedwig standing at the foot of my bed with note attached to her foot. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and opened the letter after giving Hedwig some bread I always keep close.

_Izzy, I hope you slept well, please write back so I know you are ok and so I may come over and talk to you for a bit. -Harry _

I quickly wrote back saying I slept fine and to come over as soon as possible. As I waited I decided to write Hermione and Ron telling them how yesterday went and asking them their summer's were so far. Soon after that Harry arrived to hang out.

The next two months consisted of me writing to Sirius, Hermione and Ron every chance I got, Harry and I hanging out doing anything to keep ourselves busy. We were both excited to go back to Hogwarts for our second year and that was all we talked about.

Once again we celebrated out birthday like we usually did. Loads of pizza, fries, gummy worms and chocolate ice cream. This year I bought him a picture frame holding a picture Harry in the arms of his mother while his dad had his arms around her waist. I had gotten the picture from Sirius a week ealier just for him. Harry had shed a single tear as he hugged me saying it was the best present he had ever gotten. For our birthday Harry had gotten me a beautiful bracelt that matched the necklace he had gotten me for Christmas. It was just as beautiful. Before we knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts for a new term.

It was time to go where we really belonged and where we wanted to be.

Home.


	4. Chapter 4

Second year is over. And I have to tell you what a crazy year it had been.

I really wish Harry had taken to the warning Dobby the house elf gave him the night of our birthday. He told Harry not to go to Hogwarts for something terrible was going to unfold. It was terrible for not only Harry but for me too.

Harry and I had decided to go shopping for all of our supplies with the Weasley's and while in Flourish and Blotts, so Molly could get Gilderoy Lockhart's autograph, Lucius Malfoy had unknowingly to us slipped a black diary into the stuff I had bought for my second year.

Only a few days later Ron, Harry and I had not been able to get through the barrier of Platform 9 3/4 therefor we came up with the idiotic idea to take 's flying car. After crashing it into the Whomping Willow and arriving to dinner late we had finally gotten to Hogwarts. A home away from home.

I still remember that night when I was unpacking and I found the diary. I thought it was cool so I began writing in it _My name is Isabelle Black..._ I couldn't write anything else for I was surprised as the ink began to disapear.

I was even more surprised when in the same ink came a reply, _Why hello Isabelle my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's a pleasure to meet you._

That night I had found a companion. I could tell Tom anything, even about my mixed feelings of what I saw in the mirror in my first year. I could tell him how Draco Malfoy called my a Blood Traitor now since my mom was from a long line of Purebloods and my dad was a Black. I told him how all the homework the teachers were assigning were starting to make me stressed. How I didn't know what to get Harry for Christmas. I told him everything I felt, thought or said. But now I wish I wouldn't of.

I only lost my temper once throughout the year and that when Draco Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood. It was the one word that made my own blood boil. I remember that day because Ron, Hermione and I had followed Harry to the Quidditch Pitch for one of his practices when the Slytherin team came onto the field saying they had permission to use the field to train their new seeker, suprise suprise, Draco Malfoy. When Hermione said something rude to him he calle dher a mudblood and I exploded. I remember my whole speech to him as though it were burned into my brain.

I remember him cowering away as I yelled in his face, 'How dare you call her a mudblood you loathsome git! She is beter than you in every aspect and her blood is way cleaner than your albino ass! Your lucky I don't hex you right here cause you wouldn't be waking up for months and there would be nothing your precious little daddy could do about it. I hope you die alone and burn in the deepest pit of hell you down right prat. Next time you ever even think about calling anyone, let alone MY best friend, a mudblood remember that you will have to go through me and you probably won't be able to ever produce children. You think you would of learned your lesson on the train last year you thick headed, overly ego sized, daddy's girl! Now walk the bloody hell away and don't even think about looking in this direction ever again!'

He ran like a little girl after that but not before Ron tried to hex him but ended up making himself eat slugs. But of course I spent that night in detention for my outburst with Lockhart signing pictures to hand out to his fans. After detention I can remember ranting about it to Tom in my diary for I had already fumed to Harry and the others before deciding the best thing to do was to go to bed, but the weird part was that I didn't remember lying down that night and falling asleep. All I remembered at that time and to this day was writing away to Tom and then waking up in the morning in the same clothes as the day before and covered in chicken feathers.

I didn't tell anyone what happened because then I would have to tell them about my diary and that was something I wanted to keep a secret. Then at Halloween Harry, Ron, Hermione and I had been invited to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party. It was most depressing and boring thing any of us had ever attended so we decided to leave early and head to the feast. But on the way there Harry had heard a voice which Ron, Hermione or myself could not hear. Harry followed it to the second floor where we found Flinch's cat petrified and hanging from the wall with the reading 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR...BEWARE' beside her.

Just then all the students that were at the feast heading back to their common rooms had passed us and surrounded us thinking it was us who did it. Of course Dumbledore knew we didn't do it so we were let off the hook.

I already knew about The Chamber Of Secrets and creatures called Basilisk because Ton told me all about it so Hermione nor I had to do any research on. We only told Ron and Harry for we didn't trust anybody else.

Soon we all forgot about the indecent though when during a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin Harry had broken his arm due to a tampered bludger. Of course Lockhart tried fixing it but only made it worse cause Harry to have to stay in the Hospital Wing for a lot longer than originally planned.

I remember Harry and I had signed up for a dueling club but during the first lesson when Snape and Lockhart made Malfoy and Harry duel Malfoy conjured a snake which Harry then talked to in Parseltongue suprising everyone. Harry swore up and down that he didn't know he was speaking a diffrent language but everone else thought that it was Harry who had opened the Chamber of Secrets but I knew Harry better than that.

Just hours later that day Harry had come upon a petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley and a black, smoking Nearly-Headless Nick. Justin saw the Basilisk through Nearly-Headless-Nick, and he became petrified, while Nick 'died'. Peeves alerts the whole school, and a Hufflepuff called Ernie Macmillan claimed that Harry has been caught red-handed. I wanted to hit Ernie when he said that because I knew that Harry hadn't done it. I just knew.

Dumbeldore even told Harry that he knows Harry is not the one behind it all.

That Christmas Harry, Ron, Hermione and I had all decided to stay for the holidays because Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle did. We decided to use Polyjuice potion we had been waiting to use to interagate Malfoy, so after opening all our presents we druged Parkensin, Crabbe, Goyle and a girl named Millicent Bulstrode and used their hair in the Polujuice but Hermione's turned out to be cat hair while mine turned out to be the hair of an owl. So Ron and Harry went to interragate them while Hermione and I stayed in the bathroom as hybrids for the next hour.

Ron and Harry came back telling us that even though he wishes he were, Draco is not the Heir of Slytherin. They also heard that the last time the chamber was opened, fifty years ago, a muggle-born girl died and whoever was responsible was expelled.

It was defenitly new information and I told Tom that night everything we had found out. Once again that night I don't remember anything after writing to Tom, I do remember how he my memory went blurry right after he asked for a favor.

It happened every night after that so one night I threw the diary in a toilet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom because I was convinced that it was the one doing it to me. I wanted nothing more to do with the diary.

A week or two went by and I still had the same memory loss incidents so I regretted throwing the diary away but when Harry had spilt his stuff one day I found out that he must of found it and kept it. I was terrified because I thought that he would now know all my secrets. Obviously he didn't though because a few days later he came and told us that the diary had told him that Hagrid was the one who opened the Chamber Of Secrets fifty years ago and that he thinks that it is Hagrid agian.

A few days later though Hermione was found petrefied and I was going crazy. I didn't know if she was going to be ok and honestly if your best friend was petrified wouldn't you be going crazy too? During the school term, even with everything so crazy and messed up, Hermione and I had become close. We always studied together and helped each other on homework. I missed her when she was petrified and I had nobody but Ron and Harry. Don't get me wrong I love them both but I need Hermione. She was my girl best friend and there were things I could talk to her about that I could talk to Harry and Ron about.

But if I was closer to anyone other than Hermione it was with Harry. I didn't think it was possible for us to get any closer but we did. Now a days it was if we could read each other's mind or sense when the other is stressed or doesn't want to talk. We saw each other every day and if we didn't we both got very grumpy until we did see each other. I thought it was just because we were best friends but I think it might be something more. There was only one thing I wouldn't tell anyone. Not Hermione , not Harry, not Ron. And that was what was happening to me almost every night.

I remember a few days later Harry and Ron told me about their adventure to meet Aragog. They told me that now they know that Hagrid is inoccent, and that Moaning Mrytle is the victim that died fifty years ago. I wish I knew what happened after that but that night beofre I laid down for bed I blacked out.

The next thing I remember was waking up in a cold, dark and dreary place with Harry bending over me. He told me that we needed to get out of there, wherever there is. I remember grabbing onto Harry, as he tells me over and over that everything will be alright, and soaring through the sky and to the hospital wing. I remember downing a few potions and quickly falling asleep.

Waking up two days later, a day before the end of the year feast, Harry and Ron had told me everything. How Tom Marvolo Riddle was the one controlling the diary and he was really Lord Voldemort. How he was using me to open the Chamber of Secrets the whole time. Harry also told me the whole adventure in the Chamber of Secrets and how he had to save me. I let it go to his head a little seeing as he did save my life.

I remember the day of the feast when Hermione appeared in the Great Hall just in time and how we ran towards each other before hugging as tight as possible saying how much we missed each other and asking if the other was ok. She gave Harry a hug and Ron an awkward hand shake before joining us.

That night I wrote my father a three parchment long letter about everything that had happened that year. It turns out he was very worried because I hadn't owled him all term. I apologize to him after telling him everything and reasurring him I was ok. I also promised to visit him soon bringing Harry along too.

But that was yesterday.

Today I am sitting in a compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione talking about our upcoming summers. I was snuggeled into Harry's side for I still felt as though whenever I was alone Tom Riddle would come after me again but being in Harry's embrace made those type of thoughts go away.

We all planned on visiting each other over the summer. I was going to go to Hermione's for a week after spending three weeks at home them Hermione, Harry and I would go to The Burrow to visit The Weasley's for another two weeks before returning to our respected homes. I couldn't wait for summer to begin, hoping that it would be a lot better than my school year. Pulling into Platform 9 3/4 I was ready to get on with my summer and leave my nightmares of the school year behind me.

I knew I could do it for I had my three best friends by my side through it all.

And I wouldn't want it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: If you enjoying this story so far I hope you will let me know in a review so I know what you guys are thinking. Oh and I finally figured out how to add things to my bio on my profile so check that out if you want(: I will also be posting my completed stories along with some pictures(if I can figure it out) just in case you want to check them out. Last but not least I do not own anything familiar in this story for it belongs to J.K Rowling. Enjoy, much love(: **

It's been three weeks and I'm packing to go to Hermione's. The past three weeks have been pretty interesting. Turns out Harry would only be spending a week with the Dursley's before going to The Burrow and meeting us there when Hermione and I show up. We didn't really talk that much during the week he was home because the Dursley's kept him busy with chores all day long and he was to tired to hang out by the end of the day.

I was starting to miss my best friend even though it's only been two weeks since he came to say bye before going to The Burrow. But only one more week and I can see him.

I was packing anything and everything I would need to go to Hermione's for a week and The Burrow for two. Every article of clothing I was packing was brand new because somehow in the past three weeks I went from a 32A to a 36C. None of my old bras or shirt fit so I had to buy all new ones along with all new pants and short because I never seem to be able to get my old ones to fit over my arse. It like doubled it's size. Now most girls would be ecstatic to have a body like mine now but I don't want it. I'm only turning thirteen so I don't really want the body of a fifteen year old, and it means that most of the times guys will only look at me for my 'assets.' I would of preferred stay the way I was. But there is no changing it now so I might as well get use to it.

Before I left using a portkey that will take me inside Hermione's bedroom my mum said she wanted to talk to me.

'Yeah mum?' I asked sitting next to her at the kitchen table.

'I wanna say a few things. First off when your at The Burrow, please behave. It's a house full of teenage boys and with your newly developed body...'

I cut her off 'Eww mum really come on they are all like my brothers!'

She just smiled 'I know sweetie I just wanna make sure.'

'Ya ok, so second thing?' I asked wanting to get this over with and get going to Hermione's.

'Well I have some bad news. Last night after you went to bed I got a call. It turns out that Grandpa Nick had terminal cancer that they didn't catch in time and he died in his sleep last night.'

My mum had tears flowing freely down her cheeks when she was finished as I sat there shocked.

Grandpa Nick was my mum's dad and one of my best friends. He was a great wizard back in his days, or so he says. I loved his so much. We use to always play card games and eat sweets behind my mums back. He was always there for me. The last time I saw him was last summer a week before my birthday. He looked so healthy and happy. How could he be dead? When I was seven years old he promised me that he would never leave me. But he's gone. It's not true. It can't be true.

'Your lying' I said looking at my mother through tear filled eyes.

'I wish I was sweetie' she said trying to hold back a sob.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the portkey that was in the living room and in a second was at Hermione's. I didn't say goodbye because I just couldn't. It hurt to have to say goodbye to another person. My chest physically hurt. It was a throbbing ache that I couldn't get rid of. As soon as I opened my eyes I saw a blurry Hermione whirl around from putting something in her dresser. At first she had a big smile on her face but that diapered when she noticed the tears freely flowing down my cheeks.

'Isabelle, what's wrong!' she asked as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

'My...grandpa..he..h-he's gone. Forever. Why did he leave Hermione!' I yelled the last part as I collapsed in Hermione's arms sobbing.

It hurt. It hurt everywhere. My legs and arms felt like dead weight, my head was throbbing, my eyes were itchy with salty tears, my throat was raw, but worst of all was my heart. It felt like someone had tore it out and ripped it in little pieces before returning it. I want my Grandpa. I wanted him to yell at me playfully when I'm making to much noise during his football games. I wanted him to sneak me a cookie out of the cookie jar. I wanted him to teach me a new card game. I wanted him to teach me new spells I know my mother wouldn't approve of. I just wanted him. Hermione was rubbing my back trying to sooth me but it just wasn't working. I kept sobbing, I had never cried this much in my life.

'Shh Izz it's gonna be alright I promise. I'm here for you, we all are' she spoke softly.

'Hermione, why. Why did he leave me' I asked in sorrow as my tears began to subside.

'It was his time' was all she said.

I wish those words would of helped but they didn't. I knew the whole 'it was his time' and 'he's in a better place now' but I wanted him here with me.

I must of fell asleep in Hermione's arms because the next thing I remembered was waking up in a bed next to Hermione's. I got up feeling horrible. Everything was soar and didn't feel right. I jumped in the shower in the bathroom leading off of Hermione's bedroom. As the warm water soothed my aches and pains I began to think.

I will miss my Grandpa, there is no way I couldn't, but I can't dwell on the past. I would be full of misery and sadness if I dwell on the fact that he is no longer here but if I just accept it and keep living my life I'm sure I will eventually feel somewhat whole again. I will always be sad but at least I can try to get back to normal. I needed to for mum's, Harry's, Hermione's, Ron's and myself's sake. I will always shed a tear for my grandpa but at least I know he would of wanted me to be happy and the least I can do is try to be that. Coming to this realization felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I felt like I could properly breath since I found out yesterday.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling a lot better than I did when walking in. Hermione woke up just as I finished doing my hair and looked at me concerned.

'Are you ok Izz?' she asked as though she was stepping on eggshells around me.

'I'll be fine Hermione, promise. Just don't treat me differently, I'll get through this all eventually.' I said sincerely.

She smiled at me before looking at the clock and semi-yelling 'Well why the heck didn't you wake me up! It's almost ten in the morning!' with that she fled into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

For a week Hermione and I had done each others hair and nails, sang and danced to every song we could think of, read every interesting book we could find, watched every classic Disney movie she owned, ate everything horrible for your heath in her house, and even cried a few times over past memories. It was one of the best weeks of my life but now it was time to go to The Burrow.

Hermione and I were packing as her parents made us lunch before sending us off via portkey. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were the most supportive parents I have ever seen. Hermione had told them about my breakdown when I first arrived and they didn't even mention it once, they just made sure we had plenty of comfort food and a shoulder to cry on if I ever needed it. I was sad to leave but I was also excited for I could finally see Harry and Ron along with the rest of the Weasley's. Right before we were about to leave by the portkey an owl dropped by with a letter for me that I decided to wait to read till we were at the Weasley's.

So after saying goodbye to Hermione's parents we were standing in front of The Burrow. The door to the house was yanked open as Harry and Ron ran out to greet us.

Harry picked me up and twirled me around before setting me on the ground and saying 'Man Izz I missed you so much! We can never be apart that long again understood,'

'Of course Harry' I said with a smile.

After Hermione and Ron had an awkward handshake I gave Ron a bear hug while Hermione did the same to Harry.

'Ready to go?' Ron asked after we had greeted one another.

'Ya' Hermione and I said at the same time.

Carrying our luggage into the living room of The Burrow we were greeted by all of the Weasley's. Molly gave us both bone crushing hugs while the other Weasley children just gave us a friendly hug.

'Take off your sweatshirt Isabelle dear it's much to hot to be wearing that' Molly said when she noticed me wearing my Ireland Quidditch Team sweatshirt.

Everyone looked at my like I was crazy for wearing a sweatshirt in the middle of summer but Hermione looked at me with concern because she knew why I was wearing. I didn't want anyone seeing new found body. I was embarrassed by it.

'What's wrong Izz?' Harry asked when I just stood there staring at Molly.

'No-nothing' I stuttered as I began to take my sweatshirt off.

I knew Molly wouldn't let me run around in a sweatshirt all day and I would eventually get I took my sweatshirt off fully I looked to see all six Weasley boys along with Harry looking at me with wide eyes and jaws ajar.

'Well don't you look like a young women Isabelle' Molly said giving me a pat on the back before walking off to the kitchen.

I blushed when none of the boys had taken their eyes away off me.

'Could you guys please quit looking' I asked in a quite voice.

Instantly they all snapped out of it before blushing the same color as their hair.

'Sorry Izz' Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron and Harry all said at once.

'Well were not!' piped up Fred and George.

I blushed and ducked my head at there comment. After everyone but Harry, Ron, Hermione and myself left Harry asked 'What's that?' pointing to the letter still clutched in my hand that I had received before arriving here.

'I don't know, it's from the Ministry of Magic' I said sitting down and opening the letter. As I began to read I knew this letter wasn't a good one.

_**Dear Ms. Isabelle Black,**_

_**It has come to my attention that your biological grandfather Nick Farster died the night of June 29th. Before he died he had issued a will that gave all of his belongings to you. His bank accounts have been transformed into your own personal one while all of his belongings will stay where they are until you become of age. We wish you the best in these hard time. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic **_

I read the letter over and over but each time it only brought more and more pain to my heart. I had tears flowing down my cheeks now as my throat began to close.

'Izz, what is it?' Hermione asked taking the letter from my hands.

I just sat there in shock as she read through it. I thought I was past this point, the point of crying until it was physically impossible to cry anymore. Realizing that my grandpa cared so much for me that he left me everything brought on fresh tears and pain.

'Oh dear' Hermione gasped as she placed the letter on the table in front of us and wrapped her arms around me.

I watched through tear filled eyes as Harry and Ron began to read the letter. Once they were done Harry looked at me with a tear in his eye. He knew how much my Grandpa meant to me, he himself had met him a couple times. Hermione let go of me as Harry wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I broke at that moment. The tears that I had been trying to hold in for the past week along with the new tears from that letter had all caught up with me and I began to sob in Harry's arms. I could hear all the Weasley's rush into the room at the sounds of my sobs, I could hear Hermione explain everything to them but I didn't pay attention to them nor did Harry. He was cradling me in his arms as he rubbed my back and placed kisses on the top of my head while saying comforting words to me.

I hated that here I was crying while my best friend held me. I hated crying in front of people. I rarely did it and when I did I hated it, it made me look weak. I didn't want to look weak to anyone especially not to Harry. After about twenty minutes of non stop sobbing I finally allowed the tears to stop as i looked up at a concerned looking Harry.

'I'm sorry' I said with a hoarse voice 'I didn't mean to break down in front of everyone like that. I bet you guys think I'm weak now' I mumbled as I stood up wiping my tears away.

Harry grabbed my hands and made me face him while saying 'Crying does not mean you are weak, it means you've been to strong for to long. When you want to cry, you cry for I will be here to wipe those tears away and stand you back up on your feet like you have done for me so many times in the past.' I could tell by the look in his eyes he was telling the truth.

'Thanks Harry' I said hugging him around his waist.

'Anything for my best friend' he said kissing the top of my head.

For some reason when he called me his 'best friend' it didn't fully satisfy me, as though I wanted to be something other than his best friend. I pulled away from Harry and made my way to the kitchen with the rest of them in tow to get something to sooth my throat.

All the Weasley's were sitting at the table quietly talking until I came into the room. When I walked in all eyes went straight to me as Molly came over to me and embraced me in her arms.

'Oh sweetie I'm so sorry about what you are having to go through, I'm here if you need me. Here drink some hot tea it will sooth your throat from your crying' she said handing me a cup of tea.

I took a sip and it instantly made me feel better.

'Thank it means a lot to me. And just so everyone knows I won't be having a breakdown all the time, I don't want to dwell on the bad in my life right now for there are bigger things that need my attention so don't think you have to tread on eggshells when around me' I said with as much force as I could.

'Of course' they all said before taking turns in hugging me.

The Weasley's were such a great help over the next two weeks that I stayed with them. They never brought up my breakdown the first day I arrived or the cause of it. The more time I spent with them the more I could feel myself healing. Harry was a big help in that too though. He was there to hold me when I woke up crying from a nightmare of losing my grandpa, he was there to keep my mind off of him and on anything else. He even began to read to me when it got late because most of the time I would sleep peacefully if he did. He was my rock in my time of need. I could never repay him for that.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. It was time to face my mother. Harry and I had already said goodbye to Hermione and all the Weasley's before taking another portkey home. When we arrived in my living room my mother was sitting with John on the couch in a little black dress and her hair all done up.

'Mum?' I asked. She looked up at me and smiled before hugging.

'Isabelle. I'm sorry I should of never sprung that kind of news upon you so soon it was to much for you to take and I know that know. I was so worried about you, why didn't you even owl me. I'm just glad your here now.' She pulled away and wiped a single tear from her cheek.

'Mum, why are you all dressed up?' I asked looking her up and down.

Her smile faded as a few more tears fell.

'I'm sorry Izz but I had no way of telling you. Your grandpa's funeral is in an hour.'

I was taken back. I had just got home and now I have to go to my grandpa's funeral.

I turned towards Harry 'Will you please go with me?' I asked in desperation.

'Of course' he said taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

My mum spent the next half hour doing my hair and makeup by magic and finding me an outfit to wear.

I wasn't ready for this, but thankfully Harry was there with me the whole time. I spent the whole funeral with my head on Harry's shoulder as he wiped away my silent tears and told me how he was going to be there for me and I was going to make it through this. If it wasn't for him I probably would of went insane from all the commotion in my head and heart all at once.

The few weeks after the funeral that were leading up to school I spent doing anything I could to get my mind off of the craziness. I spent most of the time with Harry and the rest either owling Ron and Hermione or reading a book. Lately I couldn't seem to stop reading. I read everything I could get my hands on. I had already read every book on my Hogwarts list of books I would need for third year for I had run out of material in my house. I couldn't wait for school to start back up again, I need a routine.

Something to keep me occupied and keep me busy. Anything to make my life go back to normal.

Let's just hope this year is a better one than last.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry, Hermione, Ron and myself were walking down the hallway of the Hogwarts Express trying to find an empty compartment.

'This is the only one left you guys come on' Hermione said opening the door to a compartment with only one person in it who seemed to be sleeping.

'Who is it?' Ron asked curiously. 'Professor Remus Lupin' Hermione said matter of factly.

'How do you know everything!' Ron exclaimed.

Hermione just sighed and pointed to the mans luggage 'It says it right there Ron.'

Ron blushed before huffing and sitting down but before I could sit down the name Remus Lupin made a connection in my brain. My dad had told me about Remus. He was known as 'Mooney' and was the calm reasonable one out of all the Maurdares. He was also my godfather. But why was he teaching at Hogwarts? Possibly he couldn't with being out every full moon. Dad told me all about his fury little problem. I will have to ask him when he wakes up, but man I was finally going to meet my godfather and one of my dad's best friends as a child.

Before I could recover from my initial shock of hearing my godfathers name or anyone could ask me what was wrong I suddenly felt my body go rigid with cold. Everyone else felt this to as they suddenly were wearing frown and shivering. I felt sorrow, like all the happiness in the world had gone along with the warmth of the sun. I was still standing in the doorway facing everyone when I started reliving memories I never wanted to along with some that never happened but I feared would.

I saw my mum and dad both lying in a heap on a wooden floor place and motionless with blood coming out of their mouths, I saw Harry Ron and Hermione leaving me and never looking back, I saw my father looking at me with pure hatred and disgust, and finally I saw my grandpa telling me he would not miss me and that he never loved me. It was too much at once for I fell to the ground in tears and agony.

It was my worst fears come true, everything I feared would happened just happened all inside my head. I saw a bright light behind my tear filled eyelids and I felt warmer but the feelings of sorrow remained and I just kept thinking of all the images that ran through my head just seconds ago. I felt a hand on my shoulder as my body racked with sobs I couldn't contain.

'Isabelle, come here' I could hear Hermione say as she lifted me up and into the seat beside her.

She held onto me for a second before her arms were replaced for warmer, stronger ones.

'Hey Izz, it wasn't real. There is nothing to be afraid of, shh it'll be ok' Harry spoke into my ear.

I couldn't make full sentences through my sobbing but I tried, 'You..Ron...Hermione...grandad...mum...dad...you all left...you didn't love me.'

His arms tightened around me 'We all love you dearly and would never even think about leaving you' he spoke softly.

For some reason those words rang true in my ears and helped the tears to subside. I looked up at Harry who's face looked heartbroken.

'I'm sorry, it's just...I always thought all of you were to good to be true and I felt as though reality struck and you all left me alone. I'm sorry' I said looking down ashamed.

'There is nothing to be sorry about Izz, plus we would never leave you. your stuck with us' he said placing a kiss on the top of my head letting his lips linger.

I sat up a little straighter and wiped my tears before speaking in a clear voice 'So who sent the patronus?'

I looked at Hermione, Ron and Harry who all looked confused at the word patronus but then I looked at one more face who had a smile on it. His sandy brown hair hung in his face in a messy assortment, he had a distinct jaw line and cheek bones, and his eyes looked heavy with sleep and concern, but his thin lips were turned upward in a smile.

'I did' he said in a smooth tone. I looked at my godfather with appreciation and new found love.

'Remus Lupin?' I asked.

'You know it, and who are you?' he asked in a polite tone.

I jumped towards him and threw my arms around his neck hugging him tightly yet trying not to hurt him. At first he was shocked but then he returned the hug awkwardly.

'Isabelle. Isabelle Black. Dad told me all about you' I said as I pulled away and looked at him.

His face dawned with recognition as he started to speak 'Wow, you've grown up so much. I haven't seen or held you since you were a baby. You look just like your dad.'

If possible my smile just grew bigger 'Thank you' was all I said.

'So how much did your father tell you?' he asked a little worried.

'Everything...Mooney' I said looking at him no different.

His smile faded for a bit but returned when I said 'And I will love you just the same.'

He smiled and embraced me in a real hug this time.

'Ahem, would you guys mind explaining some things to us?' Hermione asked confused.

'Why don't you explain while I go talk to the conductor' Remus said before placing a kiss on my forehead and walking out of the compartment.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at me with anxiety.

'That was Remus Lupin. He is my godfather, him and my dad along with Harry's dad were best friends during their Hogwart years and even after they got out' I said with excitement having just met my godfather.

'Oh well that explains a lot' Hermione said going back to the book she was reading.

'That's cool' Ron spoke before shoving a chocolate frog down his throat.

'He was friends with my father too?' Harry asked in disbelief.

I just nodded my head as his smile grew large. I sat next to Harry and leaned into his side before falling asleep exhausted from my little sobbing episode and then the excitement of meeting Remus.

For the next two weeks Harry and I spent every minute we could with Remus just getting to know him and having him tell us about our parents during their Hogwart years. Classes were going good and our third year was looking like it was going to be a good one but then we got some unnerving news.

We were at our first Hogsemade trip when we saw a poster in one of the shop windows. Ron went to Honeydukes, Hermione was at a newly opened book store and I was walking around with Harry when I saw it.

**_ WANTED: SIRIUS BLACK_**

**_The highly dangerous Sirius Black, accused of killing 20 muggles and a wizard, has escaped from Azkaban. Do your best to stay away from this dangerous man for we have no idea what he might do but if found please contact the Ministry of Magic._**

**_Thank you._**

It made my stomach churn and my throat go dry. Why would he escape? Better yet how? I thought that if he would of done something like this he would at least owl me telling me he was ok and to not worry, but yet here I was staring at a poster of my father not knowing where he is or if he's even alive at this point.

'You ok?' Harry asked beside.

I didn't look in his direction for he was under his invisibility cloak and I would look pretty crazy for taking to air.

'Yeah, just a shocker I guess' I whispered.

'Come on let's go somewhere we can talk' he said.

I nodded and began walking to a little clearing I knew that was near the Shrieking Shack. Once there we both sat down on a log as Harry removed the cloak allowing me to see him.

'Are you sure your ok?' he asked putting an arm around me.

'Ya I just want to know if he is ok along with why and how he escaped. Plus it just angers me that they think he is so dangerous, he wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to' I said honestly.

'I'm sure he's ok Izz, he's a strong man' Harry said rubbing my back in a comforting way.

Before I could say anything else I heard someone coming our way.

'Hurry get under the cloak' I told Harry grabbing the cloak and throwing it over him.

Right when he disappeared from sight Draco Malfoy appeared in front of me.

'What do you want Draco?' I asked a little nervous having him so close to me. He walked towards me till he was inches from me.

His hair was hanging in his face unlike when he usually had it slicked back and his eyes were scanning all around as though looking for someone.

'I wanted to say I'm sorry. If I have ever offended you in the past I take it back and apologize. I want to be friends' he said in a rush.

My jaw hit the ground.

'Really? Wow, ok well I accept your apology but for the friends thing I'll have to work on that I mean I have hated your guts for three years' I said totally awed at his actions.

'I understand and you had a reason to. I guess I will see you later' he said before kissing my cheek and leaving.

I touched my cheek which was no flaming red as Harry pulled of the cloak and looked at me in awe but a bit of anger.

'Why did you agree to forgive him and be friends with him?' he asked.

I looked at him still a little dazed and said 'Because people change Harry plus he seemed to mean it.'

'Whatever' was all he huffed before placing the cloak on himself again and following me back o the village and back to the castle.

For the next few weeks everyone in Hogwarts was under lock down since dad had escaped from Azkaban. I still haven't received an owl form him telling me weather or not he is ok and where he is. Remus, Harry and myself are beside ourselves with worry for him. Usually by now father and I are writing each other every week but I haven't talked to him since summer and I really miss him. Harry tries his best to keep my mind off of it and to keep me happy but my he is always in the back of my mind.

Draco had begun to talk to me in the hallways weather it was a friendly 'hello' or a 'how is your day so far.' Usually all his friends that follow him everywhere just stand behind him snickering and laughing at us while Ron, Harry and Hermione just glare at him. I think Draco might actually be changing for the good, but he still follows me in the hallways to class and is still a little creepy but maybe that is just who he is.

Ever since Remus came to Hogwarts to teach Snape is a little meaner towards Harry and I. I think it just upsets him that one of the Marduars is teaching in the same building as him and he can't do anything about it.

After a while of being on lock down something finally broke.

Ron woke up screaming one night saying he saw Sirius Black holding a knife while leaning over his bed. I knew this couldn't be true because my dad would never hurt a friend of Harry's and mine. There had to be an explanation. But of course after that incident nobody was aloud back into Hogsemade, or out of the common room after nine, and was not aloud to walk alone in the castle. I think Ron's rat has been able to sense our agitation because he was loosing weight and fur and was always acting strange, but that might also be because of Crookshanks always being after him.

Everyone was on there last nerve around here and I think the only thing that kept everyone sane was each other.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I tried our best to talk very little about the Sirius situation and just have fun with the limitations we were set. It didn't always work but soon something had to give.

And that time did soon come.

As Ron, Harry, Hermione, and myself were walking the grounds after Buckbeak's execution Scabber's got loose and went running.

As we all chased him we saw a black dog and Crookshanks chasing him as well. Finally Ron caught Scabbers only to have the big black dog grab him by the leg and pull him under the Whomping Willow.

Hermione, Harry and myself run after them using the pathway that heads straights to the Shrieking Shack.

Upon entering the Shrieking Shack we see Ron, Scabbers and my dad. I knew dad was an anamagouis but I didn't know he was a giant black dog.

'Dad?' I asked a little confused as to why he drug Ron and Scabbers to the shrieking shack.

'It's him, it was him all along' he yelled pointing at Ron.

He looked truly crazy for once. I could see how much damage being in Azkaban had done to him.

'What did I do!' Ron yelled in confusion.

'Not you boy the rat!' my father yelled.

'Sabbers didn't do anything!' Ron yelled back as Hermione was kneeling beside him assessing his injuries.

Just then Remus ran in with his wand drawn.

'Professor Lupin?' Ron and Hermione asked in confusion.

'Yes now Ron I need you to trust me and give me Scabbers for a moment' he spoke calmly.

Ron cautiously gave Scabbers to Remus who then proceeded to cast a spell on him.

What happened next shocked us all.

Scabbers began to grow and grow until he was a grown man whom I recognized as Peter Pettigrew.

I think the shock of everything that had happened in the past five minutes was finally catching up with me for next thing I knew I was falling to the floor as my vision and mind went black.


	7. Chapter 7

The summer before Harry and I's fourth year was pretty boring until Harry started complaining to me that he would wake from a dream about Voldemort with his scar hurting. I told him repeatedly to tell Dumbledore but he just waved it off like it was nothing. I knew it wasn't a good sign but I couldn't force Hary to do anything he didn't want to do, but soon I forgot all about it because Harry and I had been invited to the Quidditch World Cup final between Ireland and Bulgaria with the Weasley's.

We both got letter's covered in stamps from asking if we could go and hoping that she put enough stamps on the letter. It gave my mom and I quit a laugh but form what Harry told me, Vernon didn't find it so funny. It didn't matter though because one word about Sirius and Vernon shut his trap and allowed Harry to go. would be collecting us where we would then go to the game then stay the rest of the summer with the Weasley's.I was so excited to see everyone, especially Hermione who was also going with us.

After Fred had dropped a piece of candy making Dudley's tongue grow 4 feet long and purple, and Vernon throwing glass figuriens at we were finally on our way to The Burrow where I found out all about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in a not so gentle way.

All the Weasley's minus Molly, Harry, Hermione, and myself where all walking towards the portkey that would take us to the World Cup. An old boot. The port key was an old boot. Odd enough but hey, whatever got us there. Waiting at the portkey was an older man and a guy about our age. When introduced I learned that it was Cedric Diggary, a Hufflepuff, and his father. Cedric was very handsome with his defined face, blue eyes, and light brown hair.I was suprrised I had never heard of him before.

'Hello, I'm Cedric,' he said holding his out for me to shake.

'Isabelle. Isabelle Black,' I said shaking his hand.

Before I could let go though he raised it to his lips and kissed my knuckles before turning back around to face his father. I looked at Hermione who's eyes where wide with a questioning look in them. I just shrugged and turned back around to Harry who was glaring at Cedric. I grabbed his hand for reassurance but what I was assuring him of I don't know. He looked over at me and his eyes softened as he squeezed my hand.

'Okay everyone, grab a hold of the boot!' Mr. Weasley yelled.

Without questions we all grabbed ahold. I felt a pull at my navel as we all began to spin. Cedric was across from me looking totally at ease with a smile in my direction.

'When I say now, I want everyone to let go!' yelled.

Before anyone could protest he yelled loudly, 'Now!'

I trusted with my life so no matter how scared I was, I let go. I felt myself tumbling towards the ground and closed my eyes waiting for the hard impact from the ground.

Instead I got a soft voice in my ear whispering, 'You can open your eyes now.'

I slowly opened my eyes to see that everyone but , Mr. Diggary, and Cedric were on the ground moaning while I was in Cedric arms for he must of caught me before I fell.

'Wow. Thanks for the save Cedric,' I said before kissing his cheek and jumping out of his arms.

Hermione had a smirk on her lips and Harry looked ready to kill for some reason. Maybe he's just having a bad day.

'Here let me help you,' I said as I outstretch a hand to Hermione.

I pulled her up and asked while she brushed dirt from her lilac sweater, 'Why does Harry look so angry?'

Hermione's eye went wipe as she gawked at me.

'Please tell me your kidding!' she whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders.

'Wow, you really are dense Isabelle. Maybe I'll just let you figure this one out on your own,' she said with a glint in her eyes and a smile on her lips as she walked towards George and Fred.

The rest of the way to our tent Harry stuck to my side like glue constantly keeping up conversation with me. It was kinda unusual but I didn't mind, I enjoyed talking to Harry.

The match turned out to be an intense and exciting affair, with amazing skill displayed on both sides, particularly from Krum, and a fight breaking out between the two team's mascots. Ireland stormed out to a massive lead and win the match, despite Krum catching the Golden Snitch. I was kinda bummed Bulgaria didn't win but hey at least Krum caught the snitch. We were all celebrating back at our tents when he shushed us all and told us to get out.

'Fred,George, and Ron you stick together and be in charge of Ginny. Do NOT loose her. Harry, Hermione, and Isabelle, you guys stick together. All of you, run into the woods and don't stop for anyone. All of you...be safe.'

Harry, Hermione, and I all ran out into a crowd of witched and wizards all running in different directions in a panic.

'Stay together!' Harry yelled as he lead us through the crowd.

Soon though Hermione and I had lost Harry in the crowd and we began to panic.

'Where is he! I can;t see him Hermione!' I yelled feeling an over whelming panic consume me.

'I'm sure he's run to safety, come on now we need to keep moving,' she said calmly as she grabbed my hand and lead me to the forest.

In the forest we met up with the others but we where still missing Harry. We all stood near the edge of the forest looking out on the horrific scene. In front of us what use to be magical tents filled with cheering and happy families was now all burnt down to nothing as people were scattered here and there crying as the Dark Mark glowed above the whole scene. Suddenly though we all saw Ministry workers running towards a figure in the dark shouting stunning spells. The lights from their wands lit up the figure who was really Harry. We all began running towards him shouting at the Ministry workers to leave him alone.

As he explained rationally that Harry could not of cast the Dark Mark, although he was closest to the crime, I ran up to Harry and hugged him with all my might. I was worried but now feeling him in my arms I felt completely relieved.

'Are you okay?' I asked frantically grabbing his face between hands.

'I'm fine,' he said softly covering my hands with his own.

That night was a pretty crazy night, especially when we got back to The Burrow to find in a frenzy.

'Oh! I could of lost all of you! What would I of done then. What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.s? Oh, Fred...George! I'm so happy you are all okay,' she said hurriedly giving us all giant bear hugs and shooing us all to bed.

The rest of the summer was pretty uneventfully after that shindig but at least I had all my friends to keep me company. The most exciting thing that happened after the World Cup incident was on the train to Hogwarts.

'I'll be back, I'm gonna go to the washroom,' I said leaving Hermione, Ron, and Harry in our compartment.

I was walking down the corridor to the washroom when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around to see Draco.

'Oh hey Draco,' I said trying to be poliet.

Ever since he wanted to be friends in third year we have been pretty civil unlike our friends.

'Hey Izz. I was wondering if I could talk to you?' he asked kinda shyly pointing to a conveniently empty compartment.

'Um..sure,' I said walking into it.

I turned back around to face him as he already was in the compartment with the door shut.

'So what did you want to talk about?' I asked.

'I didn't really want to talk, I wanted to show you something,' he said with his signature smirk.

Before I could ask what the hell he meant his lips were on mine in a rough kiss and his hands were painfully gripping my hips. I didn't like it, not one bit. He pushed me against the wall pulling me even closer. That's when I pushed him away with all my might.

'That's not how you treat a friend! Your such a bloody prick Malfoy!' I yelled before pushing pass him and sotrming back to my compartment forgeting all about going to the washroom.

I wiped a few tears that had run out of my eyes before opening the compartment door and sitting back down beside Harry.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked noticing my change in mood.

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing,' I said quietly looking down at my feet.

I guess Harry could sense that I didn't want to talk about it so he just left me alone about it. After the train ride I could constantly feel Malfoy's eyes on me almost all the time. He wanted to be friends but with what he pulled his chances are ruined.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,' were some of the first words Dumbledore had spoken to the students of Hogwarts, and oh how I wish he had never spoken them.

Much to my dismay Harry was chosen as one of the champions, though how was unknown. Hosting the Triwizard Tournement was one of the worst ideas in the wizarding world and muggle word. There were three tasks. Three dangerous tasks that put my heart on the edge each time Harry had to complete them.

When Harry had to go up against the Hungarian Horntail I swear my heart had stopped beating. I knew a thing or two about dragons and what I did know was that the Hungarian Horntail wa sone of the meanest and vicious ones out there.

I held my breath for the entire First Task but was immensely proud when Harry had summoned this Firebolt and used some Quidditch strategies to get a hold of the egg tieing him in first place with Victor Krum.

Harry told me all about how Cedric had told him to put the egg underwater to understand what the clue was and I even helped try and figure out what the riddle meant. All we had gathered was that he had to gather something he cared about from the depths of the Black Lake.

Before the Second Task though was the Yule Ball. I planned on not going at all for I didn't really see the point in it but after Cho turned Harry down I agreed to go with him.

I had just finshed getting ready when Harry yelled up the stairs to see if I was ready to go or not. I wore a silk ice blue dress the same color as my eyes. It went all the way down to my silver flats and was strapless with some crystals starting at the bodice and going all the way down. My hair was in loose curls but half of it was pulled back and held together by a butterfly clip my mother had sent me. I had on some simple silver bracelets and my green orb necklace that Harry had given me for Christmas in our first year at Hogwarts. My nails and eyelids were painted silver with my eyes having a glittered accent. I thought I looked very enchanting.

'Coming!' I yelled down the stairs before putting on a thin layer of lip gloss to make my lips have a slight shine.

Hermione walked down first to be greeted by Victor Krum. She was wearing a pink dress with multi shades in it. She looked lovely. I helped her with her hair and when she says she put almost 3 cans of gel in it to keep it the way it looked, she was not kidding.

Everyone was so surprised tat Victor Krum asked her but I was just very pleased that someone other than Ron showed interest in her and it was in a nice way.

I followed suit to see Harry in some very nice black dress robes and then Ron in some...not so nice dress robes.

'Wow Izz, you look...beautiful,' Harry said awed with his eyes wide.

'Thanks Harry, you don't look to shabby yourself,' I smiled.

I took his arm as he lead us out of the common room and into the Great Hall which was done up just for this special occasion. Little did Harry and I know, we had do the opening dance as one of the Champion couples. Harry wasn't to bad at dancing, just a little heavy footed and clumsy.

'Here, like this,' I said gently as I guided his hand to my hip and lead him across the dance floor.

He smiled at me as his eyes shone thanks. The whole night we danced and had a good time even though I would catch Harry glancing in Cedric and Cho's direction once in a while. Everytime he would glance at Cho with a look of longing is when it hit me. It's something I think I've know for a while but never truly accepted, but now in this moment I knew it to be true. I was in love with Harry Potter. My best friend since practical birth, the boy who lived, the one who was always there, the one was in love with Cho Chang, was the man I love. I know I'm only fourteen and I don't know what love truly is but I just know that what I was feeling that night was the beginning of it. And it hurt. It hurt to sit there and watch Harry look at Cho with longing and wishing she was his date instead. So I left. I just ran from my problem's again.

I told Harry I was tired and was heading out and he responded by telling me that I should rest and that he was gonna go dance with Cho who's date had just left. Hearing him say that hurt deep down, so I just left. I found Hermione sitting outside on a snowy bench sobbing her heart out. I summoned a cloak and wrapped it around the two of us.

'You in love with your best friend too and they don't realize it either?' I asked with tears brimming my eyes.

She just nodded and sobbed harder.

'I know sweetie. I know,' I said letting a few tears escape as she leaned on my shoulder and I placed my head on top of hers.

'But we'll get through this. I promise,' I whispered more to myself than to her.

After that night I tried not to let my emotions run over Harry and I's friendship no matter how hard it was. All he ever talked about was either the tournament or Cho so I started to take refuge in the library with Hermione, who was trying to get away from Lavender Brown and her WonWon.

The morning of the second task though Hermione and I were called down to Dumbledore's office. There he explain to Cho, Fleur's little sister, Hermione, and I that we were to be taken down to the bottom of the Black Lake where the champions would have to retrieve us in order to win. Cho was Cedric's to rescue, Fleur's little sister was obviously Fleur's to rescue, Hermione was Krum's to rescue, and I was Harry's rescue.

The next thing I remember, after Dumbledore putting us under to get ready for the lake, was sputtering and gasping for air as Harry pulled Fluer's little sister and I to the dock sitting in the middle of the lake. Once on top of the dock and wrapped in towels I saw Fluer giving Harry mutiple kisses on the cheek making me glare with rage as Hermione rubbed her hands up and down my shoulders.

'She's just thanking him, that's it Izz,' she whispered in my ear.

'I know I know, it's just...I don't know anymore,' I whispered back defeated.

Just then Harry came over looking at me with concern, 'Hey, you feeling okay?'

'I'm fine,' I said quietly not looking him in the eye.

'Are you sure?' he asked skeptically as he grabbed my chin and made me face him.

'Positive,' I said with a fake smile.

He seemed to buy it as he said,' Okay good. I'm gonna go check on Cho then.'

Those few words broke my heart. Hermione knew so she just grabbed my hand squezzed it tight knowing I was in need of a real friend at this point in time. Although no feelings could get in the way of my worry for Harry during the Third Task.

When Harry returned with the Triwizard cup and Cedric's dead body I felt like a cold hand had reached into my chest and grabbed a hold of my heart. The only thing I had to be thankfully of was that Harry himslef was not dead.

We found out that Alastor Moody was really Barty Crouch, Jr, an escaped Azkaban prisoner.

That night Harry told me everything. From the moment he entered the maze up until when he returned with Cedric's dead body. I knew this was gonna scar him for life. Harry was a strong boy but there was only so much he could take. I was the only person whom he felt okay with crying in front of and no matter what we felt towards each other that would not change, that's why that night I held him as he cried. He was unable to sleep for every time he closed his eyes he saw Cedric's lifeless eyes. The few times he fell asleep he woke up screaming Cedric's name crying all over again. I just held him and told him that he was strong and that he was gonna make it through this.

The next evening Dumbledore held a fest in honor of Cedric. He told everyone how he was murdered by Lord Voldemort and that Voldemort has risen again just like Harry said.

I knew that the summer ahead of us was gonna be hard, but I also knew that if we all stuck together that we could make it through. I knew that no matter what came between Harry and I that I was gonna be there for him and I was gonna help him through this oncoming war.

I mean, what are best friends for?


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

Summer was the worst. It was so hot out that not even the inside AC was helping. Harry and I spent most of our time out walking around so he could get away from the Dursley's and just so I could spend time with him. Neither of us were receiving letters from any of our friends at Hogwarts. Neither Ron nor Hermione would write either of us back in our owls' so we felt kind of detached form the Magical world. Although I was owling Samuel Wither, a sixth year Hufflepuff, who once in a while would give some information to me about what was going on outside the muggle world. Harry knew I was owling someone from Hogwarts but wasn't sure who. I didn't tell him who because I knew he wouldn't like that I was owling a guy in the year above us. He tends to be a little overprotective. Harry and I were sitting under a tree in a nearby park just talking when things took a weird turn.

'So how come you don't talk to any guys at Hogwarts?' Harry asked looking at me curiously.

'What do you mean?' I said with my brow furrowed.

'Well almost every girl in our year has a boyfriend. How come you don't?' he repeated.

I laid down to look at the cloudless sky while thinking of a response.

'Cause I'm nothing special. Guys don't want a girl who's broken Harry. And that's exactly what I am. Broken.' I spoke kinda slowly.

In a moments time Harry was leaning over me nose to nose with a fierce look in his eyes as he said, 'Don't you ever says that again Isabelle Black. Every girl out there is broken in some way but that doesn't mean they are unlikeable. You may be broken but you are also strong, courageous, invincible, smart, clever, funny, proud, stubborn, evil minded, yet beautiful, sweet, kind, and everything in the middle. Any guy would be a fool to over look you.'

I knew he was just saying those things because he's my friend but was it wrong to imagine for a moment that it was because he had more than just those feelings for me.

'Thanks Harry,' was all I said.

He stayed like that though. Nose to nose with me. We were so close I could feel his breath swim around me each time he exhaled, I could see the very little stubble that was making it's way onto his chin, and I could see every flake of green in his eyes as he scanned my face. We stayed like that for some time until a very annoying voice came in between us.

'Aww look at the two love bird. Too bad their both freaks!' Dudley screeched.

Harry just rolled his eyes and stood up before stretching out his hand to allow me up.

'What do you want Dudley?' Harry asked very annoyed.

'You two are such freaks. I bet mum and dad wouldn't be too pleased to find out that in your free time your out doing lord knows what with her' he said with a sneer in my direction.

Harry moved a little in front of me as he forcefully said,' Go away Dudley.'

Dudley looked like he had a witty come back but before he could say it everything grew cold. I knew this feeling and I could tell by the look in Harry's eyes that he did too. The flowers around us withered, and the summer heat was replaced by an unbearable cold.

'Dudley, I need you to follow me,' Harry said as he grabbed my hand and began to run back to our houses.

Dudley must of sensed something was wrong for he followed us without question. Before we could make it out of the park though a rather big Dementor flew in front of Harry and I. I felt like fighting it would be hopeless but in the back of my mind I knew it was just the Dementor making me think that.

Harry pushed me to the ground yelling, 'Stay down and cover your head!'

I stayed down but didn't cover my head. Harry was trying to cast a Patronus while dodging the Dementor. Dudley was standing almost ten feet away but his face was going paler with the passing seconds. Harry had just jumped out of the way of the Dementor when it's soulless eyes locked with me and it came towards me. Of course I didn't have my wand on me for I left it at home. I just turned my face to face the ground and covered my head waiting for the worst. But it didn't come. Instead I felt Harry slide to the ground next to me asking frantically if I was okay. I looked up to see no more Dementor but just a sweaty and frantic Harry.

'I'm fine, Where's the Dementor go?' I asked a little shaken.

'I finally cast the Patronus. Oh thank god you're okay,' he said wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug.

I basked in the moment for a little bit before pulling away and saying, 'Dudley doesn't look okay and I think someone is coming.'

Dudley was just standing there looking pale as a sheet and someone was walking quickly down the street. We both just kind of sat there still as a stone as the figure came closer.

'Well don't just sit there! Get the boy and get home. And don't come out until someone is there to retrieve you.'

It was Harry's neighbor . With some explaining it turns out that is a squib and was sent to watch over Harry during the duration of the summer. We hurriedly took Dudley home where Veron was threatening to kick him out but Petunia talked him out of it. Instead he just stayed at my house out of the Dudley's way. We were couped up in my house for a couple nights by Dumbledore's demands. We basically watched movies in silence the whole time afraid to do anything more.

Then one night while my parents were sleeping a bunch of witches and wizards came to take us the Black Manor which was apparently the headquarter of The Order Of The Phoenix. Lupin was with them having heard we were in trouble. They left a note for my parents and we all took off on broom sticks. When arriving we were shooed up stairs by Molly who said dinner will served right after the Order's meeting is over with. Neither Harry or I were to excited to be rooming with Hermione and Ron for we were still pretty ticked at them for not owling us once over the summer. We went to my room first since it was closest and when I opened the door I instantly felt Hermione's arms around me squeezing me tight.

I didn't return the hug but just let her ramble on, 'Oh I missed you guys so much over the summer. We can never go that long again without contact. I have so much to tell you!'

When she finally let go I just walked over to my bed and began unpacking what little items I brought.

'Did I do something wrong?' I heard Hermione's worried voice.

I began angrily placing my clothes on the bed as I spoke, 'Oh no nothing at all except for the fact that all summer I didn't receive a single letter from my so called best friend. Maybe I had something interesting to tell you, how maybe I finally found a guy to talk to other that Harry or Ron and I needed some advice on what to do. But no it's okay you do whatever you want while I sit at home all miserable waiting for a single owl telling me you still care!'

I know I was being pretty hard but it really hurt that I didn't get a single letter from her. I turned around to see Harry and Ron sitting there with eyes wide while Hermione's eyes were glossy.

'I...I..I wanted to but Dumbledore. He said contact might be dangerous. I'm sorry, if I would of known you needed me that bad I would of wrote no matter what. You are my best friend.'

Guilt filled my heart as I saw a tear go down her cheek. In the best friend department we only had each other, well as far as girls go, so we depended on each other.

'No no I'm sorry, I was too hard on you. It just hurt to not talk to you for months. It wasn't your fault,' I said going up and giving her a hug.

She hugged me back eagerly. Just then called us all down for dinner. Harry and I almost ran to the kitchen with me in front of him.

The first person I noticed was my father, 'Dad!' I yelled leaping into his arms.

'Ahh there's my little girl. Been taking good care of her Harry?' he asked with a chuckle as he kissed the top of my head and hugged me tight.

'You know it sir,' Harry said right back giving me a smile.

I let go of father and almost tackled Remus.

'How's my favorite goddaughter this evening?' he asked with a smile.

'Considering I'm your ONLY goddaughter, I'm terrific,' I said kissing him on the cheek and hugging everyone else that was in the room.

The whole dinner conversation consisted of Molly trying to keep stuff about the Order and Voldemort from Harry and the rest of us while Sirius tried telling us as much as he could. In the end all we found out was that Voldemort is building an army and is attempting to retrieve a weapon,something he didn't have last dinner we met Kretcher, the house elf. He's quite mean and very rude. On the way back upstairs for bed we passed a portrait that was covered with a sheet but somebody accidentally knocked it over setting off who ever was in the portrait. Of course I had the pleasure of being right in front of it at the same.

'Dirty filthy mudblood running a muck in my house! Get out you filthy creatures! And you too blood traitor!' she screeched.

'Oh shut up you old hag!' my father yelled walking into the room.

She shut up only to glare at father then look at me.

'Who's this?' she asked calmly.

'My daughter, and before you ask yes she is a pure blood,' father said sounding exhausted.

'Mhh well at least I have one thing to be proud of in my after life. She'll make beautiful pure blood babies in the future,' she said eyeing me up and down.

My face turned red along with my father's as he covered her back up and said, 'She won't be having 'beautiful babies' if I can help it.'

My faced turned even reder if possible as I raced upstairs away form the whole situation. After I pulled on some sweats and a tank top I sat on my bed with my head in my hands just thinking how crazy life had gotten in less than a year. But before my thoughts got to destructive Hermione popped in with some chocolate bars in her hand and a wicked smile saying, 'Girl talk time?'

'Hell yes!' I said reaching for some chocolate.

The next day Harry had his hearing to whether or not he was going to be expelled from Hogwarts. Although I was a witness they didn't want me there so I sat with father the whole time anxiously waiting for Harry to get back with some news.

'You like him don't you,' father asked randomly as we sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate.

'What?' I asked confused.

'Harry. You like him don't you? And don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him and when he's not around you get anxious,' he said with a glean in his eyes.

I just sat mouth agape staring at him in amazement.

'The way you look at him is the way James looked at Lily when they first met, and the way I looked at your mother when we were still in love. Don't let him hurt you. He may be my godson, but your still my little girl.'

With that he got up and left leaving his full mug on the table.

'Wow...' I whispered in astonishment.

How had he gotten all that by the way I look at Harry? Before I had time to contemplate it though, Harry walked through the front door with . I just sat there looking at him in worry until he shook his head with glee as he smiled. I sprang out of my chair and talked him to the ground in a bear hug. I was so thankful he wasn't expelled, I mean what would I do without my best friend at Hogwarts!

Ahh the Hogwart's Express. Such a big train with so many people on board. One person in particular. Samuel Wither. I had excused myself from our cabin because I was suppose to meet Sam outside my compartment at three, about two hours before we were suppose to arrive at Hogwarts. He was standing only a few feet from my cabin when I exited and my face instantly erupted in a smile.

'Hey Sam,' I said going up to him and hugging him.

'Hey Isabelle,' he said squeezing me tightly.

'I'm so glad we started talking over the summer. You're a really cool girl,' he said smiling.

'Mhh you're not to bad yourself,' I said with a smirk.

'Can I try something?' he asked a little boldly.

I had an inkling of what he wanted to try and that's why I replied , 'Of course.'

He leaned a little slowly but eventually let our lips meet. It was chaste and sweet at first but soon grew. It was truly my first kiss but I felt like it was a second nature to me. My hands were playing with his soft brown hair and his hands were just resting on my hips when we were pulled apart. I was pulled out of his grasp by a strong arm who turned out belonged to Harry.

'What the bloody hell are you doing?' I almost yelled at Harry who stood only a foot away from me very red in the face.

Ron and Hermione were behind him looking at me with wide eyes while also glancing at Harry with worry.

'What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!' he yelled right back while glaring at Samuel who looked pretty pissed as well.

'Well last time I checked I was snogging someone I fancy,' I said through my teeth.

'In the cabin now!' he said grabbing my arm and almost dragging me in behind him.

I ripped my arm out of his grasp as he closed the door behind us.

'Mind explain what the hell just went down?' I said a little calmer yet still angry.

'Why were snogging Samuel Wither!' he yelled still pretty well pissed.

'Because I wanted to!' I yelled loosing my calm.

I love Harry to death and all but who the bloody hell did he think he was, my father!

'You can't just go and snog any guy you feel like!' he yelled.

I could tell he was really ready to loose it, a vein in his forehead was beginning to show and his eyes were glazed over and his hands were shaking.

But I still yelled back, 'And why not!'

I was angry to but I was more angry that he was acting this way not that he actually pulled me away from Samuel during our snogging session.

'Because I bloody love you damnit!' he screamed before turning and walking out of the cabin.

I was frozen. Did he really just say that? He couldn't of. It had to of been a mistake. I could here Hermione opening the the cabin door and walking in closing the door behind her.

'Izzy?' she asked warily.

'Did he just say what I think he said?' I asked a little bit sorrow in my voice now regretting the way I treated him.

'Yes. Almost the whole train heard you two. I'm sorry sweetie, you're probably really confused and hurt right now,' she said with concern in her voice.

I turned around with tears in my eyes, 'Where does this leave us?' I asked.

'I don't know Izz, I just don't know,' she said shaking her head.

I collapsed onto the seat nearest to me as my mind raced. How long has he felt this way? Would it change our friendship at all? Where does this leave him and I? Are we still friends? Is he mad at me? Am I mad at him? To many questions and not enough answers.

'What do I do Hermione?' I asked trying to stay calm but failing.

She didn't respond, just sat next to me and rubbed my back. I was scarred. I was scarred for all answers I would need to eventually get from Harry. I was scarred that Harry and I would not be friends after this. I knew I felt the same way about him but I was still scarred. He was best friend. But what if that is all he was meant to be?

Three months. It was three months since Harry and I had talked. We avoided each other every chance we got and rarely even crossed paths anymore. I spent most of my free time either in my room or with Samuel. Samuel was a good friend but a little overbearing sometimes. It was starting to really get to me. I missed Harry with all my heart. I had never gone this long without even seeing Harry let alone talking to him. I was beginning to not get enough sleep, I wasn't eating much, and I spent all my time alone or with Samuel. He was really fun to hang out with. He wasn't no Harry but he took my mind off things. Adding to all this stress was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher Umbridge. She was a total toad to everyone. So pleasant to your face but nothing but evil scum on the inside. I had already got three detentions from her for 'not paying attention in class.' I was beginning to reach my breaking point.

When I saw Harry sitting in the common room with Ron laughing it just hit hard. To me it seemed like he had no trouble moving on from me. I still had feelings for him and when apart they were even stronger. I put on a coat, hat, and mittens to go for a walk. It was December at Hogwarts so it was covered in snow and freezing, but the cold crisp air helped sooth my aching head.

I was standing in front of the Black Lake consumed in my own thoughts when a voice behind me spoke, 'Can we talk?'

I turned around to see Harry, and he looked better than ever. His hair was even more messy than usual today and was hanging in his face. He was wrapped up in mittens, a scarf, and a coat just like me. Every time he exhaled I could see a cloud of smoke escape from his lips.

'I'm actually late for something,' I said beginning to walk back to the castle but before I got to far he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

We were face to face and every time he breathed out his breath would wrap around me like a warm blanket.

'Please,' he begged.

I sighed.

'One minute,' I said giving in.

He didn't move from his spot and neither did I.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did on the train. At the time it seemed like the right thing to do but I realized soon after that it was far from it. I should of told you how I felt at a more...convenient time. But it was true and still is. I love you Izzy. As my best friend and so much more. I don't want to stop talking. I want us to at least be the way we use to be. I don't want to loose you Isabelle...' he sounded truly broken at the last statement.

I should of been thrilled that he was admitting this to me but part of me didn't believe this could work. Part of me thought that we were best mates, that's it. That's all we would ever be.

'Just give me a chance Izz,' he said begging.

I could feel a tear or two sliding my face feeling like ice. His hands cupped my face as he used his thumbs to wipe them away.

'Promise me one thing,' I said.

'Anything,' he whispered.

I took a deep breath.

'No matter what happens we will still be friends. Just because we don't make it as something more doesn't mean we can't be best mates like we always have been. Also, this will not affect the war. I know that at one point in the future this war is going to get bad and you have to let me be there for you. No matter how dangerous. No matter how hard. Promise me that.'

He smiled. It wasn't an overly happy smile but a relieved one.

'I promise,' he said before leaning in and kissing me tenderly on the lips.

I had to admit, kissing Harry was a lot better than kissing Samuel. With Samuel it was kinda rough and forced but with Harry it was natural and something I wouldn't get tired of soon. That's why in no time I found myself kissing back as my hands looped around his neck.

'What the hell is this?' I heard a familiar voice say from a few feet away.

Harry and I pulled away fast at the sound of another. Standing a few feet away was Samuel. This isn't good.

'Sam, I'm so sorry. It just happened. I should of told about how I really felt at the beginning but I didn't,' I said walking up to him feeling guilty.

'So are you breaking up with me? For him?'he asked his face getting red.

I had never seen his face this red before.

'I wish there was another way to put it but yes...'I said.

I wanted to say more, I wanted to apologize and tell him how horrible I felt but something stopped me. A sharp pain in my right cheek and the jerk of my head caught me off guard. He had hit me. I could feel a tear of pain now roll down my cheek. I wanted to do something. I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream, I wanted to hit him back. But I stood there looking at him shock. Then in an instant he was on the ground with Harry on top of him throwing punch after punch. Harry was hitting him in the face as Samuel tried to fight back but it was useless. I knew Harry was a good dueler but not a good physical fighter.

'Harry stop!' I yelled finally coming to my senses and realizing what he was doing.

I ran forward and pried Harry off of Samuel who now had blood all over his face.

'How dare you!' Harry yelled struggling in my arms, 'I should kill you right here right now!'

Samuel looked truly terrified.

'Samuel, if you know what's good for you get out of here. Now!' I yelled while glaring at him with all the hatred in my heart.

He just stood up and ran towards the castle. I focused my attention back on Harry.

'Harry, calm down he's gone now,' I tried soothing him.

He was just standing there with the same hard glare on his face. I moved in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders.

'Harry?' He locked eyes with me.

'He hit you. That bastard hit you Isabelle,' he said in a deadly tone as his hands began to shake.

'I know but I'm fine. See, no harm done,' I said attempting to calm him even if it was a lie.

'No Isabelle you're not. He hit you for bloody sakes! He deserves to be punished. But I know you're not okay after that,' he said running his hand gently over my cheek.

'I'm fine. I'll get over it. I should of known he would be such a git,' I said.

'Are you sure? You're not lieing to me are you?' he asked.

'Positive,' I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight.

'Then let's go back to the castle. Maybe grab some hot chocolate from the kitchen on the way,' he said with a smirk.

'Absolutely,' I whispered just happy to be with him.

_**A/N: If I know that at least one person out there is enjoying my writing then it's all worth wild. Comment whether it is good or bad(:**_


End file.
